Dear Sonja
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Abby is very confused and needs help, so she decided to write a letter to the lady from the dear sonja column in the paper. McAbby!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Sonja,

I will not tell you my name, it is not relevant. I wont tell you his name either, that's also not relevant. I am in love with someone, or at least I think I am, I am not sure and thats why I need you help. I made a list with pro's and cons about us and our relationship, so please help me out on this one.

**Pro  
**he is cute  
he speaks my language  
he is in love with me  
he got a tattoo for me  
He is smart  
we speak the same language  
he is a really good lover  
He is also a pretty good kisser now that I am thinking about it  
he always knows what I am thinking  
He is a feelings first guy  
he has a dog

**Con  
**we work together  
bossman will have his ass if we date (and he has a nice ass, with a tat.)  
He is a geek and I am a goth  
He has a dangerous job and can be killed any day  
he is very insecure about himself  
he is clumsy  
he always likes to know where a relationship is going  
he always knows what I am thinking  
he is all about commitment and marriage and i am not  
He doesn't like my music  
he doesn't like Bert.  
I've dated him before and that didn't work out to well.

Greetings,

Miss vampiresteen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Miss Vampiresteen,

The return address on the letter confirmed my suspicion, you are a scientist. You rather take a rational approach than a decision based on feelings. In a lot of situations that is a good thing, but if you decided whether or not to have a relationship, it is not the best way to go.

From your pro's and con list I can tell that you really like this man, and the arguments you use are fake, there are many ways to avoid problems. I suggest that you speak to the men and let him know how you feel.

He will be the right person to tell you how to continue, and why don't you talk about your feelings with your friends, they know you better than I do, and they probably also know the man you have these feelings for.

Good luck,

Sonja


	3. Chapter 3

Abby was pacing around in her lab with the letter in her hands. She was irritated by the response she got from the woman who called herself an expert on love.

'Talk to him' Like she hadn't thought about that herself! Did that woman have any idea how disastrous that would be?

McGee would be annoyed that all of a sudden she would like to talk about their relationship. Last time that he wanted that she didn't want to, and now she wanted to and he probably didn't. That was not really an option.

Maybe she could talk to Tony, but the more she thought about that, the worse the idea seemed, Tony would make fun of Timmy, nope, not a good idea.

Ziva maybe? Abby doubted in the past if Ziva had real human emotions, but after a while she learned that Ziva had emotions, she was just really good in hiding them. But Ziva also didn't seem like a good idea, she was not really the person for girl talk.

Palmer? No, the man had a crush on her himself.

Ducky maybe. Abby giggled by the thought only, she could almost hear the ME rambling on about how McGee would be good for her, a counter weight to her personality. She would end up listening to some sort of story about love between young people.

Gibbs was a no brainer, he would say something about rule 12 and leave it with that.

She had already asked Bert several times, but he didn't answer her questions beyond a fart.

She looked around her lab, maybe her lab would give her a clue about who she should asked.

She smiled at the sight of her voodoo dolls, her pictures of the team, the bowling nuns, her little brother and parents and there was a picture of…

Wait! The nuns! If there would be anyone with an answer it would be sister Elly. Abby checked the time and decided that she could leave early today, the DNA test she was running needed at least an other 14 hours and there were no urgent cases at the moment. She prepared her lab for the night and left the navy yard a few minutes after 5 o'clock.

None of the nuns was surprised to see Abby, it was not unusual that she came and visit them outside of the bowling practice. They were about to have dinner so they invited Abby who accepted the invitation.

During dinner they talked about a variety of subjects, from the weather to the latest case Abby was working on. After dinner she helped doing the dishes and went with the nuns to the church for their evening prayers.

It was a little bit unusual, one happy goth girl, between all the praying nuns. But the nuns got used to it, in fact, they thought of it a blessing that she was willing to go to church with them. Sometimes there were visitors during a service as Abby was there. To Abby there was nothing more fun to look at the strange people and wath their eyeballs almost pop out of their head.

The prayers and songs went by quickly and after the service Abby went to sister Elly.

"Elly! Can I speak to you for a minute?"

The look on Abby's face told the nun that this was serious and she took her to her little bedroom where they could talk in private.

"What is wrong with you my dear?" she asked Abby polite, taking a pale hand in to her own.

She was used to a happy, normal, bouncing Abby. This one, a sad and insecure one was new to her.

"You know McGee?" She started. Sister Elly nodded.

"Well, we dated, and I really liked him, but he is just to different you know? So, we broke up."

Sister Elly didn't respond, she just waited for Abby to finish her story.

"So, we became best friends after the whole dating thing. He is a great guy, he knows what I think, he is smart, and well, he is kinda cute."

The nun chuckled. "Yeah, he is really cute, after you brought him here with you, half the nuns had a crush on him!"

That made Abby smile, "He is more of a womanizer that he thinks" she joked. "But we split up, and now I am having doubts, I think that I am still in love with him, or maybe again in love with him. But I don't know what to do!"

But this point of her story her hands were moving really fast and her face showed several emotions.

"I mean, I know he is still in love with me, he gets jealous when I date someone, and I can see it from the look in his eyes. But that's the point, last time we broke up, it was because of me, and I broke his heart. Now that we are best friends… I don't know if I can do that to him."

She stopped talking and looked at sister Elly.

"Abigail dear, that sounds like a problem. I don't have much experience with dating so I am just going to tell you what comes up in my mind."

Abby nodded silently, maybe this wasn't the best person, asking a nun for dating advice!

"What I think you need to do" sister Elly interrupted her thougth's "Is go talk to him. He is the only one that can help you with these feelings, if there is anyone who knows if there is a future for you two it is Tim, he knows you best, and he knows if he is capable of having an other relationship with you."

Abby sighed, everyone with their stupid talking to Tim.

"I know that you don't like the solution my dear, but it is the only good one. Do with it what you like, but be honest with him and with yourself."

Abby sighed, not really the response she was hoping for, but she had to face it. This was the only one she would get. She said her goodbye to the nuns and went home, thinking about how she could bring the subject to McGee.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I bought a packet of tomato seeds today, just because they were named Tiny Tim.**_**Merry Christmas Tiny Tim **_**(Abby to McGee in Silent Night)**

Special Agent Timothy McGee loved Sunday mornings. Not because it was his day off from work, and not because he had such a good memories about them. No, Sunday was a day of doing only nice things.

He would start with waking up of course. But not from a blaring alarm clock, no he would wake up because his body was ready to start the day. He would get out of his bed, throw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, grab and apple and take Jethro for a quick walk around the block.

When he was back he would prepare a nice breakfast for himself, sometimes with croissants, fresh orange juice, sometimes with an egg. McGee believed that if you had one day a week to eat an good breakfast you should prepare something really tasty.

When his breakfast was ready he would sit at his kitchen counter and eat his breakfast while reading the paper. He liked the comics and the dear Sonja column the most. He wouldn't tell Tony about it, but that column was one of the many things that gave him a lot of information about woman.

He laughed about the comics and went after that quick to the dear Sonja page.

He when he was halfway trough the letter he was stunned. When he was done his mouth was so far open a car could park in it. He decided to read the letter again, Abby wasn't the person to write a letter like this was she?

After reading the letter 5 times he was sure, Abby wrote this letter and she was talking about him. With his mind full of thoughts his finished his breakfast, not really noticing what to do next. Should he wait till Abby would come and visit him, should he start the conversation.?

Would he start an other relationship with her? He honestly didn't know. When his breakfast was finished he took a quick shower, he decided to wear some Jeans and a t-shirt today.

When he came out of the bedroom Jethro was already waiting for him, his leash in front of him on the ground. McGee chuckled and patted the dog on the back.

He attached Jethro to the leash and grabbed a ball before looking the apartment.

"Let's go clean our minds" McGee sighed to the dog who barked once, in agreement. McGee wasn't sure if Jethro understood him, but is was a nice gesture from the dog. The walk to the park was short and Tim freed his active German Shepherd from the line, who started to run around the park. The first time he had done that McGee was afraid that he would never see him again. Now he knew that after a minute or ten the dog would return to him so they could play with the ball.

He sat back on a bench and enjoyed the morning sun on his face. He heard someone talking and looked up, a few meters from him was a woman, talking to her dog. It was a beautiful dog, a Canadian Shepherd. She also freed the dog from his leash and watched her dog run around her.

She looked over to the bench but when she saw it was occupied she looked to the dog again.

"Please, come sit with me" McGee smiled. "I wont eat you, not with that dog anywhere near you."

She smiled and walked over. "Rosie Lambert" She introduced herself. "Tim McGee" He answered.

They started a conversation about their dogs, Rosie admired Jethro and McGee gave Bas, her dog, a dog treat. After an hour both the dogs lay down at their feet, but their owners were still talking. McGee was telling about his career as a federal agent, she was third grade teacher. He flirted with her and she flirted back, it made him feel good.

It wasn't until his stomach growled that he released how late it was. They exchanged numbers and both went home.

McGee bought a sandwich on his way home, and he was finished by the time he unlocked the door. He dropped everything, including Jethro's leash on the countertop and sat down in a chair behind his computer.

What was he doing? He was supposed to be thinking about Abby and his relationship with her, instead of that he was flirting like DiNozzo with an other girl. He sighed and dropped his head on his computer desk.

After a few minutes he decided to play a nice game, that way he wouldn't have to think about any girl related things. To his surprised Sarah was also online so he played unreal tournament against her. They are really competitive so he was drained after 3 hours. She said goodbye to his sister and ended the game.

He surfed over the internet and used to decided what he should eat this evening. Pizza answered the thing, and McGee ordered his favourite at the pizza place nearby.

When his doorbell rang after 25 minutes he expected to see his pizza. What he didn't expect to see was Abby. "O hai" he said, "Come in."

Abby took a seat at his writing desk. She didn't say anything at all. A few minutes after she sat down McGee walked towards her with the paper in his hand.

"Do you mind telling me what this is all about?" He asked her calm.

**A/N Up next, the confrontation. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The confrontation.**

Abby was surprised. "You read the dear Sonja column?" She quickly realized that that was a stupid question. She was after all talking to a man who also read redbook.

"What the hell Abs?" He said, his eyes dark with an emotion she was not familiar with. A emotion somewhere between, anger and fear.

"You know how complicated we are!" she defended herself. "I just wanted some advice first, I've also talked to sister Elly. Do you know that half of the nuns have a crush on you?"

McGee smiled about the little fact. "That is not my point!" He said to her. "You can always talk to me." He sighed, losing the anger part. "Over the last few years I've come to know you. I know how you feel when I only hear your music, I know if you are sacred when I read an text message."

Abby gestured him to sit down on an other chair so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Abby, I am not the same, naïve probationary field agent anymore. I know you, and your feelings. I could have talked about this without getting my heart broken!"

He stood up and walked over to his fridge, he stood a few seconds motionsless before opening the door. He grabbed two beers, walked back, and handed Abby one. "So were are we?" he asked her quietly after he sat down again.

"I don't know" Abby answered honestly. "I really don't know."

He took her small hand in his and locked his eyes on hers. "I don't know either." He said. "But let's find out together."

Abby took a sip from her beer and smiled. All the other were right, she should have just talked to McGee. He had calmed her down with just a few words.

"I am scared Timmy." She confessed with a tiny voice. "I am not a commit-o-foob but some things from the past, way before you, make it hard for me to, well to commit."

"I am just as scared as you." He answered her calm. "I am not good with relations, I date woman a few times, but after that I scare them away with my geek-speak. But I can date you, and we can see where it goes."

Abby eyes lit up. She stood up from her chair and sat on his lap. "We can do the whole talking about this relationship thing if you want." She promised. "As long as you are happy, I am happy" McGee said. "And now please shut up, I wanna kiss you."

Before she knew what was happening she felt his soft, full lips against hers, soft, gentle and familiar. The kiss was soft, and nothing like how they used to kiss. Their kisses used to be hot, hard and full of passion. But this kiss held a promise. A promise that they would be fine together.


End file.
